


Letter to Annie

by SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN



Category: Being Human (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN/pseuds/SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell writes Annie a letter after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Annie

Dearest Annie,  
It's me, Mitchell. I know you know I'm dead, I mean you watched me die... but I need to tell you:  
I miss you, I love you. I'm sorry I did this to you. I never wanted any of this to happen.  
At this point I've realized non of this is Daisy's fault. I could have stopped myself. I could have not lied to you, to George.  
This letter is my apology letter and you're the only one I could bring myself to write to.  
Tell George I'm sorry for having him kill me. I knew I must have been difficult.  
As a vampire being killed by the stake I don't get to go to purgatory. I go to hell. I still will never understand where Heaven come into play. Hell is okay. It's a bit chilly, but comfortable.  
I will end my letter here because I need to complete my daily tasks. I will not burden you with another letter either.  
Again, I'm sorry, and I love you.  
Love, Mitchell


End file.
